


iPod Shuffle One-Shot Challenge

by ImmaculateRune



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaculateRune/pseuds/ImmaculateRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this challenge on Tumblr where you pick a character[s] and then roll a die for the number of songs to skip while your iPod is on shuffle and then you write a one-shot related to the song. Future fandoms in the future, feel free to shoot me a request on my Tumblr if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle One-Shot Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do...Sam Drake from Uncharted 4.  
> Ok, 12 skips… jfc, Drummer Boy (Feat. Busta Rhymes) by Justin Bieber.

_“Rum pa pa pim, rum pa pump pum pum pum pum; Yeah I’m on the drum, yeah I’m on the snare drum; Yeah I’m on the beat cause the beat does dumb; And I only spit heat cause I’m playin’ for the Son…”_

“Oh for- Sam, can we please get some real Christmas songs?!” 

Sam turned to his sister-in-law still 'werking' it, and just sang louder with a big childish grin on his face to one of the most infernal “Christmas” songs Elena had ever heard.  
Nate pulled her in closer on the couch and threw his head back with a loud, inebriated laugh as Cassie joined her uncle in the middle of the living room jumping around him and giggling as he started to rap with exaggerated gestures while trying to keep his reindeer antlers from slipping off his head. Sam tried to match Cassie’s youthful moves, which sent Elena over the edge, doubling over herself with a breathtaking laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... that's all this song is getting from me, lol!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to shoot me some requests! I can't guarantee that I will do it, at least immediately, but I will try my best! I also encourage people to do this challenge! It's really fun and can be pretty difficult at times ^.^
> 
> Oh man, this one is so short, I'm so sorry.


End file.
